


Unspeakable Dominance

by JamieBenn



Series: Prompt Meme Fills [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: Sidney Crosby just screamed dominance. From the stance that he held, to the way that he played on the ice, no one could bring him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend I know things about hockey and all of this, everyone!
> 
> Based on the kink meme prompt here: https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4403662

Sidney Crosby just screamed dominance. From the stance that he held, to the way that he played on the ice, no one could bring him down. The trouble with that was that he somehow managed to hold the dominance without being a gruesome, too tough for his boots kind of guy. He was still nice- but firm when he needed to be.

Evgeni Malkin was a little different- he was a fun loving guy, but nothing about him screamed dominance aside from perhaps his height, or the deepness of his voice. His eyes had a light in them, that no one wanted to take away, and they hardly were intimidating.

Together, they had the kind of chemistry that a lot of hockey players wished for. Between them, they got an astounding amount of goals and points that a lot of the time it looked like an unbeatable match. That was probably because they were basically polar opposites off the ice.

 

There was Sidney, the one that exuded dominance, but was possibly the kindest person on earth, and was from what was largely considered one of the kindest countries on earth. Then there was Geno, who hardly exuded anything but fun, and was from what was largely considered to be one of the most ruthless countries on earth. But these people came together and produced astounding hockey.

 

There was something even more different that people close to them might note. They had played hockey together for a long time now. They were both maturing into their positions, and Sidney was no longer the young captain that he had been that first time that they had won the cup. Now, he was the mature captain that had to listen to his team a little bit more, because everyone expected him to. Sidney was therefore close to his entire team, but no one more than Geno, who was obviously his best friend.

 

But there were little things that most people didn't notice.

 

Sidney walked into Geno's living room, big winter coat on because of the snow outside. He made out like he was about to sneeze almost as soon as he laid eyes on Geno. Geno complied with the unspoken request - retrieving a tissue before Sidney could release the noseful of boogers. Once Sidney had completed his big sneeze, he muttered a quiet "thanks" to Geno, and they both continued with their day.

Sidney walked into Geno's house on another day, where Geno was cooking himself dinner. He would normally eat the whole lot himself. He was a hockey player- he needed the fuel. But he put it into two bowls, and passed one to Sidney, who had landed himself on the couch. Sidney didn't say thanks this time. He just looked at Geno with a big smile, and took the hot pasta bowl without a word.

They were sitting in the locker room before a home game against the Blue Jackets. Sidney had just put on his skates, already had the rest of his gear on, and was clutching his stick tape. The problem was that his stick was in Flower's locker for some unbenownst reason. Geno noticed, grunted, and grabbed the stick out of Fleury's locker, passing it to Crosby, who spoke his thanks out loud. They beat the Blue Jackets.

They were out at a bar after the win against the Blue Jackets. Both Geno and Sidney had finished their beers, and without a word, Geno made his way to the bar to get replacements. Sidney sat in the booth and waited patiently. They probably had to make it their last one and head to bed soon, with practice in the morning.

Sidney was sitting upon his couch with his pre-game spaghetti bolognese. Their last game was on the screen - away against the Blackhawks. As his shot went wide of the net, he audibly groaned. Geno walked into the room, after just being to the bathroom, and sighed. "It happens, Sid." Sidney passed Geno his empty bowl. Geno took it to the kitchen. They needed to win the game that night. They couldn't afford another shutout against them. Hopefully the Maple Leaf's wouldn't have anything up their sleeves for once in their careers.

Geno had just gotten a goal against the Maple Leaf's and Sidney, a secondary assist. They made their way to the bench, sticks and arms high in the air. As they sat next to each other, Sidney gripped Geno's thigh as best as he could through the thick hockey padding. "Well done." Geno grinned, "You help, but I'm best."

Sidney got the next goal against the Maple Leaf's, a chant echoing through the crowd of "Crosby." He turned his head so that he had looked at every wall of the rink. Every person in the audience would have seen post-goal Crosby, smiling with his whitened teeth, and his gleaming eyes. The Penguins were having a very good season.

 

"Is there something weird going on between you and Crosby?" one of the rookies had asked Geno one day after practice.

"No. Why ask?" Geno said, squinting in the direction of the guy who had asked the question.

"You do a lot of stuff for him."

"He is friend."

The rookie nodded, and let the topic pass. It stuck in Geno's mind, however.

 

"We are friends, Sid?"

"Geno, we've been friends for years."

"Rookie said we weird."

Sidney shook his head, "You should know better than to listen to rookies so much."

Geno nodded. He knew it was true. "Just you, then?"

"Yes. Only listen to me. I am the captain."

Geno kept nodding. Sidney was his captain.

 

Sidney opened his eyes and found Geno lurking, hovering above his bed like a weary nurse.

"Is Sid come to skate?"

"Why are you here?"

"I have too many food for just me. Brought some to you."

"Oh. You didn't have to."

"I want."

"Thanks."

Geno handed him a plate of breakfast foods, complete with toast, egg, and basically everything one could expect a hungry Russian to put on a plate early in the morning.

Sidney wasn't hungry until well after morning skate.

 

"Why did you and Sidney come together?" the goaltender was holding his helmet beneath his arm, and leaning against Crosby's stall, who must have been talking to one of the trainers or something elsewhere.

"Breakfast." Geno muttered, untying the laces on his skates.

"And where was mine?"

"Only enough for two." Geno said, and wandered off to the showers.

 

"You need some new skates, Cros," someone yelled across the ice. Sidney frowned. He was wearing his best pair, but he supposed that they were looking a little worse for wear.

"If you're going to grab any hockey gear, could you get me a new pair of these? I can't be bothered, and you know the ones that I like." Sidney had said to Geno whilst they travelled in Geno's car later.

"Yes. I'm going to tomorrow. Anything for captain." He smiled happily as he continued driving.

 

"We share room together for all star comp?" Geno had asked Sidney.

"If you keep Russian sleeptalking to a minimum, I will consider it."

Geno laughed, "Yes, well you apologise in your sleep." He shook his head. "Canadian."

 

There was one day, where Sidney seemed in quite a bad mood. He was putting these down a little too heavily, and although they weren't playing hockey, Geno could imagine the way that he would play in that mood. He wouldn't be doing his little skillful plays - he would be agressive, and his hits would be a little harder, and he would be a little rougher, but he was still a good captain. He would still pay attention to the game, only missing out some of the smaller details.

And Sidney wanted the water bottle Geno was holding, and gestured for the bottle. But Geno was thirsty, and he wanted to take a drink. Hell, if Crosby could be in a bad mood, then why couldn't the Russian?

Geno didn't mean to make Sidney get into an even worse mood. They lost that night, and Sidney didn't really let the team down easy, storming out of the locker room.

Geno should have left Sidney alone, he knew. There was no way that the night could go well if Evgeni showed up, trying to question his captain's mood. But there he was, fist raised to the door, hoping that Sidney wouldn't leave him out in the cold.

"Haven't you done enough?" Sid shook his head, not waiting for the Russian to replay, yanking him inside the door.

"What wrong?"

"What would you do for me if I asked, Geno?"

"Asked what, Sid."

"You know, if I asked."

"Would say yes to anything you say, captain." Geno made a mock salute, even though Sid and he were standing centimetres away.

"Good." Sidney moved towards the carpeted lounge area, and motioned to the floor.

Geno dropped to his knees without a word. Sidney was captain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I have any thing wrong or there are any silly little mistakes that you notice, holler at me. If not, I love feedback, anyway!


End file.
